


CHIPS!

by evaneddie



Series: dhylen writes one shots [20]
Category: 9-1-1 (TV)
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, i wuv dem, theyre such soft bois
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-11
Updated: 2019-11-11
Packaged: 2021-01-29 01:10:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 834
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21401683
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/evaneddie/pseuds/evaneddie
Summary: buck is hungry at two am, and he's a little shit and decides to eat chips in bed next to eddie
Relationships: Evan "Buck" Buckley/Eddie Diaz
Series: dhylen writes one shots [20]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1433956
Comments: 12
Kudos: 249





	CHIPS!

**Author's Note:**

> prompt from anonymous on tumblr:
> 
> stupid prompt alert!; buck gets a case of the midnight munchies so he grabs a bag of chips and a soda (food that’s loud as fuck basically). eddie is out cold. buck then tries to be as quiet as possible while eating in bed bc a. he doesn’t want to wake up his babie and b. he doesn’t want to share. bUT the dummy bites into that one EXTREMELY criSpy™️ chip which makes eddie wake up annoyed af and without saying anything he just snatches the bag from him and buck’s just like “gimme back i hungey-“
> 
> i hope you all enjoy this cute shit!

Fuck he's hungry. There's not even any reason behind it he doesn't think. They had a nice lunch, and a hearty dinner that Buck had definitely left a dent in. But he sits awkwardly and uncomfortably on the edge of the mattress, his stomach growling lowly in protest of not being satisfied. Reaching over to the bedside table for his phone, he sighs as he clicks the screen on and realises it's after two in the morning.

He and Eddie have an early shift and he can't risk waking the man sleeping next to him by tossing and turning with hunger. So he stands, his bare feet connecting quietly with the cool floorboards. Before turning to leave the bedroom, he leans over to hover his face above Eddie's, and places a gentle kiss to his forehead. 

If you had pulled Buck aside after meeting Eddie for the first time and told him that they would one day end up together, he would have laughed in your face. It would have been a maniacal chuckle, something that would bring tears to his eyes. Of course, then he would call you an idiot and walk away shaking his head. But eventually, years down the line, he would come find you and apologise. Because here they are, making a life together, happy.

The refrigerator hums lowly as he opens the door and basks himself in the soft white glow of the light inside. He could easily make a sandwich, but somehow he thinks that won't be enough. He knows it won't quell his hunger. At the sight of the condiments, his stomach grumbles again, and he swears it can be heard from the other end of the house.

There's a few soda cans on the top shelf and he grabs one out, marvelling at the bright red exterior. The potatoes can be seen through the vegetable crisper at the bottom and it suddenly hits him.

CHIPS! He wants chips. 

When he's grabbed the share-sized packet, he makes his way back to the bedroom and gently situates himself to sit against the headboard. Before he can second guess himself, he cracks open the drink with a fizz and a pop, and pulls open the chip packet that crinkles loudly in the otherwise silent air. Eddie groans quietly in his sleep next to Buck, and Buck pauses. Why did he not think to open it in the kitchen when he was there?

Resuming his actions when there's no sign of any further disturbance in Eddie's slumber, he pulls out a handful of chips from the bag and shovels them into his mouth, crunching down as loud as possible, not as though he means to. 

"What the hell are you doing, man?"

Shit, he woke Eddie. The voice is husky, coated heavily with sleep, and damn, Buck would be lying if he didn't find it hot.

With a mouth full of half eaten chips, he replies dumbly. "I'm hungey." He can't form his stuffed mouth to make the r sound, so that will have to do.

Eddie snatches the packet from Buck's hands, and Buck whines at the loss of the food. Swallowing his mouthful, Buck pouts at him in the darkness. "Give it back."

"Baby, it's late. Why are you eating this?"

"I couldn't sleep because I was hungry, and now you're starving me!" It's the kind of playful banter they participate in all the time, and it's stupid, but they enjoy it.

"Starving you? Maybe so, but what are you gonna do about it?" Eddie sits up from his side, and faces Buck. He holds out the chip packet to the side, just out of reach for Buck unless he was going to get up.

"Give them back," Buck pleads, his bottom lip dropping to enunciate the overexaggerated sadness.

"You woke me, so I deserve for you to share them."

"No."

And just like that, Buck lunges forward, reaching his outstretched hand towards the green foil. Somehow they manage to get tangled up in one another on top of the blankets, laughing softly, quietly as if to not wake their sleeping son.

Eddie reaches his hand inside the packet, fighting off Buck's swatting hands, and grabs a handful of chips before shoving them into his own mouth. He doesn't bother to eat politely, instead choosing to crunch with his lips wife open, just to give Buck a taste of his own medicine.

"Hey, those are mine." 

"Boo-hoo," Eddie taunts after finishing his serving. "You're such a childish dork."

Buck huffs, crossing his arms while straddling Eddie's hips with his own, melting his legs to Eddie's sides. "Well, you married me."

"That I did, my love." Eddie leans up, almost like he's doing a sit-up, and kisses Buck's lips softly. Buck gives in and uncrosses his arms, instead choosing to wrap the around his husband's neck to pull him closer. They move fluidly against one another, the taste of salty fried potato chips and sugary soda on their tongues.


End file.
